The Search for Nemo
by abrocks1234
Summary: Marlin lived in a world ruled by the Great Emperor. Who had an odd obsession with dental facts and teeth in general. The Great Emperor imprisons people who aren't considered the 'perfect man'. Marlin was one of those people. And unfortunately, so was his physically disabled son, Nemo. Nemo had fallen pray to the hunters. But Marlin is determined to get him back.(T for dark themes)


Marlin stepped out of his new home and took a large gulp of the fresh air. He closed his eyes and let the wind tussle his bright orange hair, not even jumping in surprise when his wife walked up behind him, wrapping one arm around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Isn't it beautiful, Coral?" Marlin asked, sighing happily.

Coral looked down at the one arm that wasn't wrapped around her husband, cradling a small, sleeping baby. "Perfect for the little boy. You know, we still have to name him **(I know that if they were human that they would have already named the baby but shush its a story).**"

"Now? You want to name him right now?" Marlin looked at her in surprise. "Alright, how about Marlin Junior? I would like a little Marlin Junior."

"I like Nemo."

Marlin was taken aback by this name. It seemed random. "Alright, I guess we'll think about it later." To be honest, he had his heart set on Marlin Junior. But we wasn't going to start an argument with his wife now. This moment was too perfect. He was starting a new chapter in his life, and he was sure it was going to be a good one. He will live happily ever after with his wife by his side and his child growing up to be a strong young boy, his little Marlin Junior. Life couldn't get any better than this.

"I'm just worried about Hunters, sweetie," Coral just had to bring up, almost ruining his perfect mood.

The Hunters worked for the Great Emperor. They hunted down people like Coral and Marlin, people who seemed different from the Great Emperor's idea of the perfect human. Coral and Marlin both came from a race with bright orange hair, which of course, was not at all Aryan. And living in a place as open as this, they were sure to get caught by the Hunters. The Hunters would take them into confinement, put them to work, or just kill them.

"We will be fine, Coral. Coral. Coral?" Marlin watched as Coral stared out at the open field in front of their new house. A man stood in the middle of the field, his face covered by a helmet. In his hands he held a large gun. "Coral, get in the house."

Coral blinked, then looked down at their son, before handing him to Marlin.

"Coral, don't hand me Marlin Junior, get in the house!" Marlin hissed as the man slowly walked towards them.

"I don't mean to intrude, I would just like to ask a couple questions!" the man called out. A Hunter, Marlin figured.

Coral stared at the man, and glanced to the side. A long street went along as far as the eye can see.

"Coral! In the house, now!" Marin growled at his stubborn wife.

Suddenly, in a flash of orange, she started sprinting towards the man. "PROTECT OUR SON!" she screamed, charging the Hunter.

"CORAL!" Marlin screamed, and a gunshot rang out. He threw his head back, in absolute hysteria. He ignored the fact that he was still holding the baby and ran after the Hunter as Coral stopped in her tracks, arms still reaching out to the Hunter in an attempted attack. She fell to her knees, then to her face, the grass around her turning red. The Hunter pointed the gun at Marlin and shot. Marlin tripped and fell, just in time, the bullet whizzed past.

Or so he thought.

Instead, it went right through the baby's leg. Marlin Junior rolled through the grass, bleeding and screeching and crying.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Marlin pounced on the Hunter, ripping the gun out of his hands and shooting him.

And then the field was silent, except for Marlin's panting. He let the gun fall out of his hands and he turned to his wife.

"Coral. Coral?" Tears were already falling into the grass and mixing with Coral's and Marlin Junior's blood. He stumbled, his knees shaking, before he collapsed in the grass. It all happened so fast. He just killed a man.

Marlin was choking on his own sobbing, coughing and gargling and thrashing around, the blood on the grass staining his clothes. Suddenly, his ears stopped ringing and he could hear a baby crying. A baby crying? HIS BABY!

Marlin scrambled up to his hands and knees, falling face first into the grass and picking himself back up again, crawling to the child. "Shhhhhhh. Shhhhhhhh," he struggled to sit upright and pick up the child, who was losing blood fast. Marlin wiped the snot from his nose, still sobbing messily, his heartbeat not showing any signs of slowing down any time soon.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. _Nemo_."

* * *

**So yes they are human. HI! I'm Abby! I've written on here before and I got inspired so yeah. This story will get a lot more deep and stuff as it moves on, this was just to be like the intro from the movie. I wanted it to kind of have a Holocaust feel to it, with a dictator wanting the perfect race and all. Honestly not for kids, if you couldn't tell by the first chapter. And trust me, a lot more is going to happen. I'm sorry this started up so fast but that's how the movie started. Fast.**

**SO HI! Please review, cause reviewing readers are more fun than silent readers. **

**'Till next time!**

**BOOM!**


End file.
